Taking Chances
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: Someone very unexpected shows up at Alex's engagement party. Crossover with Conviction. AO.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place on the Conviction story line, during "Indiscretion" at Alex's engagement party. It's a crossover and this chapter is more in the Conviction universe, but I'm going to post in it Law and Order SVU because that's were all my other stories are and I plan to bring more of a SVU element in later.

I do not own Conviction or Law and Order SVU.

Some background on the story: Alex hasn't called Olivia since she's been back which in my timeline has been only a few months. They were together before Alex was sent away to the WPP.

* * *

"Robert's a lucky guy," Jim added before walking down the stairs. 

Alex watched him walk down before turning to walk inside, but a voice stopped her, "I'd have to agree."

Alex froze. She knew that voice anywhere. She hadn't heard it in years, but she dreamed about it all the time. She bit her lip and turned around.

There she was, with long hair done perfectly in soft curls and a knee-length, low cut lilac dress. There, standing on the stairs, was Detective Olivia Benson.

Olivia elegantly descended the stairs and stood in front of Alex, who was frozen in place. "Wha-" was all the ever articulate Alex could manage.

Olivia shrugged with a small smile, "A friend of mine needed an escort to some fancy-shmancy engagement party of some rich banker and his lawyer girlfriend."

It was all Alex could do, not to faint. Olivia noticed this and took Alex's hand, "It's okay."

Alex shook her head and smiled, "It hasn't been okay for years."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex and held her close. "It can only get better."

When they parted Olivia took Alex's left hand and examined the ring, "I thought you didn't like white gold."

"I don't," Alex whispered.

Olivia chuckled, "So what's up with you and Steele?"

"How do you know his name?" Alex asked.

"I'm a detective," Olivia smirked, "He's really in love with you and Rossi, who was watching the whole time, is kind of in love with him and my guess they've been sleeping together for a while."

"You were always a great detective," Alex nodded.

"What are you talking about were?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, "I still am."

Alex smiled fully. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Olivia nodded and Alex disappeared into the crowd. She returned with two glasses of champagne. She handed one to Olivia then took her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

Alex didn't stop until they were on the roof in the cool night. Alex walked over to the ledge and sat down. She watched her feet dangle above the roof before looking up at Olivia who was walking over.

"You need to smell the city?" Olivia asked with a small smile.

Alex's eyes twinkled when she looked at Olivia.

Olivia was quiet for a moment before stating, "You never kiss him."

Alex's eyebrows furrowed, "Huh?"

"You never kiss him on the lips," Olivia shook her head, placing a hand on the cold concrete ledge, next to Alex, "Even at your engagement party."

Alex sighed and looked at her hands, "I'm doing the best I can to keep it together as is."

Olivia set her champagne down and took both of Alex's hands, "I wish I could help."

Alex stroked the back of Olivia's hands with her thumbs, "Do you remember our first kiss?"

Olivia looked at their hands and nodded, "Of course. How could I forget? It was…"

"Earth-shattering," Alex smiled and looked up at Olivia.

Olivia met her eyes and smiled.

A few tears escaped Alex's eyes, "Are you…seeing anyone?"

Olivia shook her head.

"I was half of hoping you'd say yes," Alex sighed.

"And the other half?" Olivia almost dared Alex to say it.

"Wants you all to myself," Alex rested her forehead on Olivia's bare shoulder, "And now I can't have you."

"You've always had me," Olivia answered, "The second you stepped foot into the 1-6 for the first time, you had me. You'll always have me."

Alex started laughing bitter sweetly, "I wish you would have shown up before my engagement party."

"You could have just as easily come to me," Olivia countered.

Alex nodded, "I could have. But, I was terrified that you'd replaced me. I'd been gone so long."

"Well, now you can have the DA's chair," Olivia stated, flatly.

"Tell me I have to choose," Alex laced her fingers with Olivia's.

Olivia shook her head, "I'd never for you to choose."

Alex started sobbing uncontrollably. Olivia held tight to Alex and let her cry it out.

"I love you," Alex sighed, "I'm in love with you. As much as I was before I left. Maybe even more."

Silent tears ran down Olivia's face, "I love you too Lex. With all my heart."

Alex pulled away to look at Olivia. "I'm so sorry."

Olivia rested her forehead on Alex's, "It's not your fault."

Alex slowly and tentatively pressed her lips against Olivia's in an emotional kiss that left them both reeling.

* * *

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Alexandra?" a man's voice called from the stairs.

The women jumped away from each other as Robert walked through the open door and onto the roof. He saw the tears on Alex's face and looked worried, "Are you okay darling?"

Alex wiped her face, sniffled and nodded, "I'm fine."

By this time Olivia had wiped her eyes and looked like she'd never cried a single tear.

Alex stood up, off of the ledge and sighed.

Robert opened his mouth and looked at Olivia, "Can I have a word with you?"

Alex looked over at Olivia, then to Robert, "She didn't do anything. I'm okay. We were just talking and-"

Robert raised a hand to cut her off, "I just want to talk to her. Why don't you go get cleaned up? There's a young lady downstairs named Jessica who wants to talk to you."

Alex looked at Olivia who nodded.

"Okay," Alex took a deep breath and walked past Robert, down the stairs. Alex stopped off at the nearest bathroom to rinse her face.

Once she rounded the last flight of stairs, Jessica Rossi was standing there, arms crossed, looking ready to fight.

Alex obviously looked shaken, but that didn't deter Jessica. "I can't believe you," Jessica hissed.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "I have a feeling you want to elaborate, so why don't we go somewhere more private?" Alex led Jessica downstairs, out of the lobby and onto the sidewalk. "Now what did you want to speak to me about?"

"You and Jim," Jessica scoffed, "I can't believe you're still sleeping with him, now that you're engaged."

"I didn't," Alex answered, occasionally looking up at the roof, not knowing what she expected. Maybe for Olivia or Robert to come flying off of the roof. More likely Robert because he had probably never been in a physical fight in his life.

"He said you two had sex a week ago," Jessica stated.

"I wasn't engaged a week ago," Alex replied, "We got engaged six days ago." She looked up again.

"What are you looking for?" Jessica asked, looking up as well.

"Flying people," Alex sighed and looked back down.

Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Robert is on the roof," Alex answered, "With my ex. Who is a cop."

"So you _were_ a badge bunny," Jessica smirked.

Alex shrugged, "What can I say, I've always loved a gold badge and a leather jacket." She looked at Jessica, "Look, if you want Jim, in a relationship, you have to give it a chance before you just give up on him."

Jessica thought about the words Alex just said and nodded.

"Go get him," Alex smiled, "Even men like to have someone fight for them."

Jessica smiled, "I guess you're right." She unexpectedly pulled Alex into a hug. "You'll make the right choice."

"Huh?" Alex asked as Jessica pulled away.

"Between Robert and your cop," Jessica patted Alex's shoulder, before walking off.

Alex sighed and looked back up at the roof. She wished she could hear anything that was being said.

She walked back into the hotel, but didn't go upstairs. She went straight to the bar and ordered a bourbon.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia crossed her arms and looked at Robert.

"You must be Olivia," Robert stated, non confrontationally.

"How did you know?" Olivia asked, glancing around the roof, wanting to know her surroundings in case something happened.

Robert put his hands in his pockets and let out a small smile, "Alex talks in her sleep. She whispers out to you at night. When she has nightmares, about that horrible night, she softly cries your name."

Olivia sighed and dropped her arms. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Alexandra," Robert replied. He paused, "Do you love her?"

Olivia looked at the ground and nodded.

"I want to marry Alexandra, but even more than that, I want her to be happy," Robert went on, "And as much as I want to, I can't make her as happy as you can."

"What are you saying?" Olivia asked, looking at Robert. He was studying Olivia with a frown on his face.

"I'm saying that if Alexandra wants to be with you," Robert paused, "I won't stand in her way."

Olivia leaned back on the ledge, "So you'd just let her go?"

"I'm not saying it won't hurt. Besides, there's no stopping her when she makes up her mind. I'm sure you know that," Robert replied, formally, "I want to see her taken care of. And loved. Can you do that?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes." Olivia looked Robert up and down, "Alex is right, you're a good man."

Robert let out a brokenhearted smiled, "Do you want to break the good news to her or shall I?"

Olivia shrugged, "Maybe we should both tell her."

"Okay," Robert took out a cell phone. After a few seconds of it next to his ear he spoke, "Hey Mark, can you send Miss Cabot up to the roof?…Thank you." He put his phone back into his pocket and looked at Olivia, "She's on her way."

"You know that I'm not going to pressure her in anyway to stay or go," Olivia stated.

"Neither am I," Robert replied.

A few minutes later, a reluctant Alex, walked up the stairs and stood in the doorway.

"I have come to a decision," Robert told her.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I've decided that if you want to be with Olivia," Robert took a deep breath, "That I won't stop you."

Alex looked confused.

"And I'm not going to pressure you to leave him for me," Olivia said softly.

Tears formed in Alex's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked.

Alex shrugged and nodded, "I guess."

"I'm going to go back to the party honey," Robert kissed Alex's cheek and walked down the stairs.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Olivia asked gently, slowly moving toward Alex.

Alex shook her head, "Can you take me to my mother's house?"

Olivia nodded, "Of course."

Olivia ushered Alex down the stairs, out of the lobby, and into her car down the street.

When Olivia started driving out to Alex's mother's house, Alex leaned against the window and fell asleep.

Olivia stopped outside the beautiful and large house that belonged to Mrs. Cabot's. She left Alex in the car and walked to the front door. After knocking, Olivia turned to make sure Alex was still asleep in the passenger's window.

The clicking of locks made Olivia turn back to the door. Celine Cabot stood on the other side of the open door.

"Olivia?" Celine asked, then looked concerned, "Is Alex okay?"

Olivia nodded, "She's asleep in my car."

Celine looked Olivia up and down, "You look lovely. Did you go to the engagement party?"

"Yeah," Olivia answered, "Alex asked me to bring her here."

Celine nodded, "Okay. I'll go make up the other bed, if you'll bring her inside."

Olivia walked back out to the car and opened the door, catching Alex before she fell out. She pulled Alex up and cradled her like a baby. Alex instinctively wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck as they got inside.

Celine stuck her head out of the hallway and motioned Olivia towards her.

Olivia followed Celine into a spare bedroom and laid Alex on the bed. She kissed Alex's forehead, then followed Celine out of the bedroom.

"So," Celine took Olivia into the living room, "Why don't I make some tea and you can explain to my why you brought Alex home from her engagement party?"

Olivia nodded and sat on the couch waiting for Celine. Celine returned a few minutes later with some tea.

"Now," Celine handed Olivia the tea, "What happened?"

Olivia took a deep breath and relayed every single detail that she could remember of the night, except the kiss, as Celine sat and listened the entire time.

"And that's when we ended up here," Olivia finished.

Celine nodded and patted Olivia's knee, "And I thank you for that."

"Anytime," Olivia nodded.

"Do you need some more tea?" Celine asked.

Olivia shook her head, "I should be getting home."

"Are you okay to drive?" Celine politely asked, "You look tired."

Olivia smiled, "I'll be okay. Thank you, Mrs. Cabot." Olivia stood up, "Do you mind if I go check on Alex?"

Celine beamed, "Go ahead."

Olivia quietly opened the door and saw Alex curled up in a ball against the wall next to the bed. Olivia walked over and gently removed Alex's shoes before covering her up with a blanket at the foot of the bed.

Olivia then leaned down and kissed Alex's temple. She whispered, "I love you, Lex." She smiled, kissed Alex again and walked out of the room.

"Goodbye Mrs. Cabot," Olivia said as she walked out to her car.

"Bye dear," Celine smiled, then closed the door and locked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. She was in the guest room at her mother's house. Then the memories of the previous night came crashing down on her. She looked at the engagement ring on her finger. It didn't mean anything now. She took it off and set it on the nightstand.

After getting changed into some yoga pants and her brother's old football sweatshirt, she ventured out of the room to find her mother sitting on the couch and reading the newspaper. When she heard Alex walk in, she put the paper down, "How do you feel?"

"Like someone ran me over with a bus," Alex groaned and gently sat in a chair across from her mother.

Celine wanted to know more, but she didn't pry. She knew her daughter. Alex would open up when she was ready and not a second sooner.

"Are you hungry?" Celine asked, softly.

Alex shook her head, "I don't think so."

Celine was quiet waiting for Alex to speak. Her patients paid off when Alex finally broke the silence. "I don't remember getting into bed."

"Olivia carried you in," Celine answered.

Alex pulled her knees to her chest. "What do you think?"

"About what?" Celine grinned.

Alex raised an eyebrow in classic 'get serious' fashion.

Celine leaned forward hoping to emphasize her words, "I know you'll do the right thing."

"Do you mind telling me what the right thing is?" Alex asked.

A gentle smile crossed the older woman's face. "You'll know."

Alex moved to the couch and leaned into her mother, "When did it all get so complicated?"

Celine stroked her daughter's hair, "The day you were born. You've never been a simple child."

Alex chuckled and took a deep breath, "I'm going to go to my office. See if there's anything I can do there."

"Word around the water cooler is that you bailed on your own engagement party," Jim said from the door.

Alex glared at him, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

He stepped in and closed the door behind him, "Look, Al. If something happens you know you can talk to me right?"

"Jim," Alex crossed her arms, "Get to work."

Jim sighed and walked out of the office.

Alex sat down, only to be interrupted by a knock on her door. She looked up to see Jessica Rossi standing in the doorway, file in hand. "I had a question about the Trenton case."

Alex gestured to the seat in front of her.

Jessica handed Alex the file and sat in the chair as Alex read over it. Alex closed it and looked up a few seconds later, "No physical evidence?"

"Just the cigarette butt outside the building, but he said her was just walking by," Jessica explained.

Alex handed the folder back, "What is your gut telling you?"

"That the bastard is as guilty as hell," Jessica replied.

"Take it to trial," Alex nodded.

Jessica smiled, "Thanks." She stood up and paused at the door, "Are you okay after," she paused, "last night?"

Alex gulped, "I'll be okay. What about you?"

Jessica chuckled, "I guess I'm not as brave as you."

"Well, I'm here," Alex replied gently, "If you ever need to talk."

Jessica nodded, "Same here." With that, Jessica walked out.

Alex leaned back in her chair and sighed. She looked on her desk at her phone and finally came to a decision. She picked up the phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. It was time to end it.

"Benson," Olivia answered her phone.

"Hey Liv."

Olivia smiled, "Hi Elliot."

"What are you up to?" Elliot asked.

"I was actually just packing up to leave," Olivia replied.

"Why don't you come to O'Malley's?" Elliot asked, "I'll save you a barstool."

"Alright," Olivia dropped a few files in a drawer, then closed and locked it.

Olivia slid onto the barstool Elliot saved her a few minutes later. The bartender walked over and Olivia ordered a water.

"What's up with you?" Elliot asked, "You've been a million miles away all day."

Olivia nodded when the bartender set down her water. Then looked at Elliot, "You know that engagement party I went to last night?"

"With Thomas," Elliot nodded.

Olivia sighed, "It's was Alex's engagement party."

"Alex Cabot?" Elliot's eyes widened.

Olivia nodded, "Well, we ran into each other on the stairs. And when she saw me," Olivia smiled, "She was speechless."

Elliot chuckled, "That's a first."

"Yeah," Olivia went on, "So then, she took my to the roof and we were up there talking for a while. Then she started crying and I started crying. And she kissed me."

Elliot smiled.

"Then her fiancé came looking for her," Olivia wrapped her hands around the water, "And then he asked to speak to me privately."

Elliot listened intently.

"He said that if she wanted to be with me he wouldn't try to stop her," Olivia said to her water, "Then we told her. I couldn't really read her expression. Then she asked me to take her to her mother's house and that's where I left her."

"Wow,' Elliot put a strong hand on Olivia's shoulder, "Have you talked to her since?"

Olivia shook her head, "I don't want to pressure her or anything. But I want to know."

"Know what?" a very familiar voice asked behind her.

Olivia swiveled in her chair to find Alex, "What are you doing here?"

Alex's eyes twinkled, "Can I talk to you outside?"

Olivia quickly nodded and followed Alex.

Once outside, Alex started walking down the sidewalk with Olivia next to her. She stopped a few steps away and looked at Olivia. She took her hands and took a deep breath, "Liv, I did a lot of thinking over the past 24 hours. And I've come to a conclusion."

Olivia braced herself for the worst, but hoped for the best. She nodded, urging Alex on.

"I don't want to DA's chair if I have to give you up," Alex poured out her heart, "I don't think I can live one more day without you."

Tears started streaming down Olivia's face.

"I love you Liv," Alex put Olivia's hands against her heart, "I'm all yours if you'll have me."

Olivia opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't manage a single syllable so she swept Alex into her arms and kissed her.

"I love you too Lex," Olivia whispered when she broke the kiss.

Alex leaned into Olivia. She felt like everything was okay from the first time in years. She was in Olivia's arms. That's all she ever wanted. This was how it was supposed to be.


End file.
